


Ruby, Omega Extrodinaire

by YuriSenpai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: A/B/O, F/F, Futanari, Lesbians, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating in heat, Shifters, Threesome, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/pseuds/YuriSenpai
Summary: Ruby goes into heat during a birthday party, so it’s up to Leah and Hanamaru to satisfy her needs.Yes this was inspired by Elicchi Alpha Extrodinaire written by the one and only VTR. I am filling the smut gaps.Alternate titles included 'cuck a doodle doo' and 'Ruby, Jackhammered: uncut' apparently neither me nor VTR herself can give this a good name. rip.





	Ruby, Omega Extrodinaire

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I’ve written a) a threesome b) futanari And c) a futanari threesome so pls go easy on me
> 
>  
> 
> this is my spin on ruby getting preggers

RubyLeahMaru

 

Parties weren’t really Ruby's cup of tea. The high energy, the rowdiness, the loud music and the impressive amount of people that could be crammed into a small space just really weren’t how she wanted to spend her time. Even with the biting frost in the air, that didn’t halt the festivities in the slightest and both the Muse pack and Aqours pack, plus Sarah and Leah, were out in the garden celebrating Rin's birthday. Music was blasting so loudly Ruby swore she could see the windows on the house shaking. The sound system had been borrowed from Mari, so of course it would be exceptionally powerful.

Some of the adults were even getting involved. Rin herself was the centre of the energy and was pulling people up left right and centre. Hanayo was dancing nervously next to Rin. Mari too seemed to be having an absolute whale of a time. It seemed that she was more involved than Nanaka, who originally had asked Mari to come and dance with her. It may have been the influence of the cocktails she had downed earlier, but she was still having fun.

Kanan watched them from a distance with a smile on her face and her blue fur lightly poking from her skin. It was really cold out, and anyone who wasn’t dancing was generally partly shifted, with the exception of Nozomi and a few others. There would be times when Kanan's gaze would darken slightly; if Karin pressed herself a little too close to Ai for her liking. The young couple were dancing energetically together, and their dances included a lot of intimate touching.

Seated a little apart from the others, Kasumi and Setsuna were together. Their chairs were very close, with Kasumi's pulled slightly in front to obscure the view of Setsuna to anyone who would happen to turn around. They spoke in hushed voices, not that they would be heard over the speakers anyway, and there was a heavy blush on Setsuna’s face.

Both sets of parents of the two were seated across the way, watching with interest. With Riko driving, Yoshiko was free to have a drink and was sprawled across her mate's lap like a content cat. Honoka was allowed to have a light drink, and Umi drank responsibly anyway so she didn’t need warning. Kotori wasn’t one for drinking, and would normally take the designated drivers spot however with them being at home there was no need.

Dia was up and dancing with Sayuri much to her discomfort. Dia was not a dancer at all, but tipsy Sarah was getting a real good kick out of watching Dia wobble back and forth and tripping over her own feet. Ruby smiled a little at her sister - for once clumsier than she is. On Ruby's left was Maru, Leah was on her right sitting next to Sarah.

Ruby shuffled uncomfortably on the garden chair. Her head was clouded and it was getting more and more difficult to concentrate. Ruby squinted at the bottle she had been pouring her drink from to double check the strength. It seemed normal. Blocking out the music and screams of excitement from the cubs, Ruby let her mind wander to different possibilities for her odd feeling.

“Ruby, are you feeling okay, zura?” Hanamaru asked with concern, leaning in front of Ruby's gaze. Leah leaned forward in her seat, now worried about her friend, “you’re really spacing out, zura.” 

“I just feel a bit odd...” Ruby sighed heavily before taking another sip of her two percent sweet wine. She couldn’t drink anything much harder because she hated the taste.

Maru nodded and rested a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

“We don’t have to stay much longer. We can wait for Rin to cut the cake and sing happy birthday and then we can go home so you can rest...” Maru said reassuringly. Ruby nodded in agreement before letting her mind drift once more.

The more she thought, the less odd the feeling became and the more familiar it grew, but it wasn’t until Ruby felt her stomach drop a little and an itch grow between her legs did it hit her what was happening. 

“Maru...” she whispered, unsuccessfully fighting her shift whilst grabbing at her burning nethers. Leah seemed to have noticed before Ruby fully realised herself and was desperately trying to hold back her own shift. Hanamaru got a quick whiff of Ruby's scent and shot upwards, grabbing her bag.

“Let’s get you out of here, zura...” 

They were seated at the back, the closest to the door, so it was easy to leave through the house without being noticed. Sarah was so wrapped up in giddily laughing at Dia she barley noticed the absent trio from beside her.

As they hurried through the house, Maru led the way. The scent of Ruby was enticing, and she could hardly contain herself when she thought about pleasuring her mate in a short while.

“I’ll drive us back to- hey! Leah!” Maru exclaimed in an angry whisper. She had turned around to see Leah pushed up against a wall, fully shifted, and grinding against Ruby with a deep desire. Normally, Ruby wouldn’t accept such affections in quite the public scenario, but the heat made her brain slightly loopy and aching for relief. She was grasping at Leah's clothes, trying to tear them off.

Maru came between the two and separated them, she pulled them each by their wrists towards the door. It would be bad if they were to try anything in a house that wasn’t theirs. Leah's musk was getting quite strong, and Hanamaru noticed the eager bulge already formed in her pants. Ruby too, was fully shifted and still gripping herself through her skirt.

Hanamaru bit her lip. She doubted there would be any way she’d be able to drive home without Leah fucking Ruby in the backseat of her car. Not only would her seats get completely ruined, but her car would stink of sex musk for weeks afterwards and listening to Ruby and Leah's moaning would make her too horny to concentrate on the road.

Maru didn’t even get to finish her internal debate when Leah pulled the two of them into a bathroom. Having been in the Muse house multiple times before, Maru instantly recognised the bathroom as belonging to Honoka, Kotori and Umi. But that didn’t matter.

Maru knew she had already lost a hopeless fight. She was already loosing herself to Ruby's sweet scent and fighting with Leah while she was rutting would’ve been useless - no omega would be able to do anything against a horny alpha. 

No sooner had the door locked, Leah was tearing her pants and underwear down. Her eyes were lidded and lusty as she watched her dick spring free from the material restraints, and she was already prepared to go.

Hanamaru felt quite sick looking at the dick on her friend and turned her head towards Ruby only for a powerful wave of arousal to hit her. With her skirt hiked up and hand disappearing beneath the floaty material, Ruby was clearly too impatient for Leah to prepare herself and was sheepishly trying to get herself off. She just wanted relief. Ruby was panting heavily as her hand worked down below. Gliding across the room to her mate, Maru locked them into a kiss.

Normally, Ruby would happily accept and allow Maru to have her gentle way with Ruby's lips, but today Ruby kissed back with a similar ferocity, even slipping her tongue in. With quick movements, Maru found the zip of Ruby's skirt and yanked it down. The material pooled around Ruby's ankles and left the redhead in a rather wet pair of panties. Ruby's hands were removed and quickly replaced with Maru's skilled fingers once the final layer had been removed.

Lips were on Ruby's neck as Leah moved behind her. Ruby bucked her hips backwards as a familiar presence made itself known around her backside. Knowing that trying to fight Leah for dominance and access over Ruby's sweet spot would be useless with Leah rutting, Maru withdrew her fingers and glided up Ruby's body to unbutton her blouse to find Ruby's modest chest, where she started to suck and nibble at Ruby's pink nipples. 

A little forcefully, Leah pushed herself into Ruby, releasing a satisfied grunt. Steadying the redhead with he down body after Ruby stumbled foreword, Maru grumbled a bit to herself about Leah being so rough. 

Once the initial pleasure had worn off, Leah began to push her hips back and to, rapidly gaining speed.

Ruby began to moan loudly. All modesty of keeping their dirty deeds quiet were out of the window for her and she forgot completely where they were. All that mattered in the moment was getting off.

“Do you have a condom on?!” Maru asked suddenly. Ruby whined and blindly reached out for Maru when her lips had gone from her pleasure spots.

As one of the conditions as per their arrangements, Leah was supposed to always wear protection when penetrating Ruby. Agonisingly, she halted her thrusts into the small omega. Ruby whined and pushed her own body against Leah’s firmly. 

“Go without... I don’t mind...” Ruby blabbered a little. Maru shot her mate a stern look; she knew once Ruby was out of the woods and could think clearly she’d be horrified. 

“I didn’t have one.” Leah said simply. She didn’t continue her pounding, but she didn’t withdraw from Ruby either.

Maru quickly rooted in her purse. Ruby grew impatient and began to slide herself along Leah's dick. The purple alpha was sensitive and felt a sudden surge of pleasure. Although half tempted to remained buried deep in Ruby, the look on Maru's face was enough warning and Leah quickly went against her natural desire and pulled out. The cooler air on her dick had an instant reaction, and without any way to hold herself back, Leah let out a low moan and shot her load. With no time to grab a tissue, the white liquid was dispersed across the back of Ruby's flowery blouse. 

For someone who had a lot of previous sexual experiences, Leah sure did cum fast. Maru was always surprised by the speed at which Leah could orgasm, but even more surprised that she could get herself to full mast soon after if she was really feeling it.

Ruby growled a little as Leah sagged against her. It was unlike her to be so direct, Hanamaru stopped digging in her purse and dumped it on Leah. Still recovering from the bliss of her orgasm, Leah nearly dropped it. She was panting heavily and used the wall for support after being pushed off Ruby. 

“I have one in there somewhere. You look for it, you have the dick and I need to give Ruby some relief,” 

With Leah digging in her purse hungrily, Maru set to work. 

In a regular state of mind, Ruby loved a bit of foreplay. Boob grabbing, biting and gentle tickling were all things she enjoyed. But not today. Knowing the burning of a heat herself, Maru immediately set to work. Using a combination of both her fingers and her her tongue she attacked Ruby's burning slit.

“Maru... please...” Ruby begged. Her face was flushed from her heat and arousal but Maru swore that embarrassment was showing through slightly. 

Using her skilled tongue, she licked the length of Ruby's cunt. Ruby's hands flew to the back of Maru's head and pushed desperately. Humming gently to herself, Hanamaru wrapped her arms around the back of Ruby's legs and licked again. Jolts were sent through Ruby's tiny body like electricity, and the red omega gasped in pleasure.

Bringing her hand up, she thumbed Ruby's throbbing clit. With soft circular movements, she grazed the sensitive nub with her fingers as her mouth worked on eating her partner out.

Ruby's walls were tight and slippery - Maru found her tongue could glide in and out with great ease. With each pinch to Ruby's clit, like a vice the redhead would clamp down on Maru's tongue, legs tensed and all. With her nose so close to Ruby's core, the sweetening scent of her mate's heat was only stronger for Maru. It was dizzyingly powerful and sent Maru reeling in ecstasy, her own brown fur shooting from her skin as strong waves of arousal fought through her body.

Finally, Leah managed to find the condom in Hanamaru's purse. In a right frame of mind, Leah probably wouldn’t have touched the condom; the packaging was worn with crinkles folds and seemed rather old - the ALPHAREX logo had been almost worn away to make it barely readable. The discussion she had gone over with Sarah many moons ago about dodgy condoms was completely ejected from Leah's mind as she carelessly tore open the worn down packet and reached for her again-erect cock. 

Her own touch sent shivers down her spine and her dick twitched as the sensation of the rolling condom. Having smelt Ruby for so long and having to hold back, Leah was rearing to go. Her first orgasm had been barely satisfactory. 

Wasting no more time, Leah scrambled back to the couple. Maru was on her knees and sucking at Ruby's precious spot for all she was worth. Ruby's face was one of immense pleasure; mouth gaping open and gasping desperately, her hands running through Maru's wavy locks and pushing the small omega deeper into her crotch. Leah noted Ruby's knees buckling and her unsteady wobbling. 

Hurriedly, she slid behind the redhead and pressed up close against her. Ruby moaned at the feel of Leah's chest against her back. 

Wasting no time, Leah forced her cock between Ruby's wanting legs. She only wanted to lube herself up with the juices leaking from the omega and had completely forgotten about Maru eating Ruby out. Her dick hit Maru's chin, thankfully nothing else, and the brown omega withdrew immediately with a gag.

“I told you before, keep that thing away from me...” Maru hissed under her breath. Too far gone to even react, Leah gave a few experimental thrusts to ensure she was fully lubricated. Ruby was grinding down.

Without wasting another moment, Leah pushed herself quickly up into Ruby, a moan eliciting from her open mouth.

“Leah!” Ruby moaned loudly. Her emerald eyes squeezed shut and another pant escaped her mouth, she stumbled forward, but Leah hooked her arms round Ruby's middle and pulled her straight back up.

Not wanting to be left out, Maru began her work on Ruby's front. It was a good thing she did too, for Leah's rapid and uncontrolled thrusts into Ruby were throwing her balance off massively. 

Maru first chose to work on Ruby's pale neck: licking and sucking and biting at the flesh gently. It was never enough to mark, but just enough to add to the delightful sensations Ruby was feeling. 

One hand headed for Ruby's right breast. Ruby moaned louder as Maru fondled her sensitive orb. Ruby's solid nipple played into Maru's palm and it was framed with wisps of red fur. 

Moving her lips downwards, she choose to suckle on Ruby's left nipple. It definitely gave a good response from the omega, and Maru not down a little. Ruby wasn’t p early kinky, she was much too pure for that, but Maru had noticed she seemed to enjoy little nips to her here and there.

When they normally had their get togethers, it was normally everyone getting bit of pleasure. When Ruby was getting fucked by Leah, Maru would sit on Ruby's face, sometimes Ruby would be on top and Leah would eat Maru out or they even just made a Ruby sandwich at times. 

Today was a bit different, for Maru was rather touch starved while Leah fucked Ruby, and her precious omega was too far gone with heat-brain to notice, so Maru had to please herself.

With one hand and stubby fingers, she reached between her legs. Her underwear was damp - undoubtably, she was definitely sexually neglected at the present moment. Yanking her underwear down to around her knees, Maru was quick to push a teasing finger down her sopping slit.

Her grip on Ruby's breast tightened slightly, pinching her nipple and Ruby let out another pleased moan and pushed her hips even further backwards into Leah. 

Another finger soon joined the first and Maru pushed her own hips deeper into her hand. Sweat was forming on her forehead as she rapidly pumped her fingers in and out of her damp cunt. 

Leah was picking up the pace even more, rapidly slamming into the tiny omega. Her hands were dug in deep on Ruby's hips, probably enough for bruises to form after their session. Her nose was just entirely filled with Ruby. It has always been a light and flowery scent, very sweet, but in the midst of the mating it was much heavier and incredibly sweeter - too sweet to the untrained nose, but Leah lived for the scent of Ruby.

The moans of the three echoed through the bathroom as they were accompanied by the sound of skin on skin and sounds coming from Ruby's pussy that she would have definitely been embarrassed to make had she been in her stable mind.

Feeling herself nearing the peak, Leah leaned in close to her partner, taking the nape of Ruby's neck between her teeth. Her cock throbbed desperately for release as she bit down, half in frustration and half in relief as with one final thrust, she exploded.

Warm engulfed Leah's twitching dick as she filled the condom. Her moans were muffled by her biting Ruby, otherwise someone would had definitely come running. With the heat from Leah's spunk filling the sac inside her, Ruby could finally hit her well-deserved orgasm. 

With an angelic cry, Ruby found her pussy clamping down for one final time before her juices leaked from the hole. Her quim leaked from her crotch and formed a small trail down her legs. In her own desperate attempt for release Maru began to finger herself much more viciously, shoving her fingers in as fast as she could make them, but she was growing tired.

To help her mate, Ruby brought one hand down and fiddled with Hanamaru's clit. This was the final piece of the puzzle that was Maru's orgasm and with a heavy sigh, Maru released. Her juices created a little splashback when they hit the tiled floor, but Maru was much too far gone to care. She fell to the side, exhausted.

Legs quivering and finally unable to hold herself up, Ruby collapsed backwards onto Leah. Taking the brunt of Ruby's weight, Leah staggered backwards slightly.

Leah was leaning heavily against the wall. Her eyes were lidded and dark with pleasure as she gasped to recover her lost breath. Slumped on Leah, Ruby was motionless. Even her breathing had slowed right down, and her eyes remained closed.

“Ruby...?” Leah murmured gently, nudging her sexual partner.

“Leave her, zura.” Maru breathed, trying to get her breath back as she lay on the floor, “Ruby tires easily whilst in heat.”

Leah nodded, then her hands moved to her dick. Carefully she rolled the edge of the condom down and finally managed to slip it off. Not bothering to check for holes, she tied it immediately.

“Pass the toilet paper, please.” Leah asked, awkwardly holding the finished condom. Maru threw her a wad.

“Don’t put it in the bin in here,” the brown omega warned, “the smell will really stick then.” 

Leah nodded and put it to the side. Then, she slid down the wall with the small omega in her lap. Ruby snuggled closer. For a few minutes, they all just settled on the bathroom floor. The cool tiles against Maru's hot back were soothing and took away the burn of arousal slightly. She sighed blissfully whilst taking a quick look at Ruby. Her wife look so serene and pure as she sported a clearly exhausted expression upon her face. 

Rolling, Maru moved closed and pressed her lips lightly to Ruby's soft cheeks. 

Slowly, realisation crept onto Maru and she slowly found herself shifting back, her fur completely retracted. Leah and Ruby remained shifted, furry and naked mostly naked. Ruby's shirt and the bra that haphazardly hung from her body were the only clothing between the two. Leah had somehow managed to loose her shirt somewhere along the line and it lay dejected on the floor a few feet away. Hanamaru looked away, embarrassed, as she found herself staring at Leah's perky chest.

“We need to leave, zura. I want to get Ruby home before she starts feeling it again.” Hanamaru sat up, running a soft hand across Ruby’s forehead.

Leah managed to sit herself up. She felt a little awkward sat with herself so exposed, despite the events that had transcended moments previous, thus covered herself up using Ruby’s skirt - it was the closest thing to her.

Maru wiggled back into her own skirt and began to neaten her blouse. She found her panties on the floor and examined them.

“It might not even be worth putting them back on,” Leah mumbled, trying to find her boxers and jeans, still clutching Ruby’s skirt to herself. Hanamaru stepped into her underwear,

“Please don’t have Ruby’s skirt rubbing on you, zura,” Maru grimaced as she pulled up her wet panties, “You’ve already scented her thoroughly...”

Leah growled.

“I thought you didn’t like to look at my dick!” She huffed and dropped the light skirt, showing off her impressive specimen once again. Maru shut up after that, but only until she next caught an accidental glimpse.

“How are you hard again?! You’ve just cum twice!” Hanamaru exclaimed, shielding Ruby from Leah as she tried to dress her exhausted mate.

“I can’t help it!” Leah said, holding her hands in front of herself with a heavy blush. In a lower voice she added, “her scent sends me into rut...”

Maru rolled her eyes as she mopped up her mess on the floor with a fistful of toilet paper. She frowned when it went completely soggy in her hands and abandoned it.

While Leah continued to stuff herself back into her jeans - albeit ten times more difficult with a solid dick - Maru started to dress Ruby. She grabbed the skirt Leah had pressed against herself and shuffled it up Ruby's legs, then did the zip. It smelt really strongly of Leah, something Maru was feeling a little conflicted over; she normally had Ruby to herself during heat. Ruby's panties were equally as wet as her own, and she sniffed the sweet scent in the air as she put them back on Ruby.

“Pervert-Maru.” Leah said, noticing Hanamaru's sniffing. Maru rolled her eyes, blushing slightly, but pointed at Leah's hard dick.

“You can say nothing.” 

Leah indeed could not.

Finally, Hanamaru pulled Ruby's bra down to cover her chest once more, and buttoned her blouse up. Of course, everything would be coming off as soon as she got home, but they needed to look somewhat decent just in case they were spotted.

With a huff, she pulled Ruby forward and put a hand around her back, only to pull it immediately back in disgust. Of course, Leah's spunk had been blasted onto it earlier, although some of it was drying a little.

Hanamaru frowned. It would certainly damage the upholstery in her car. 

Leah had finally finished dressing herself. After straightening her shirt and washing her hands, she turned to the couple. Her jeans were tight, which showed off her erect cock, but Leah wished for nothing more than to tear her clothes off herself and fuck Ruby once again. It was definitely painful how tight the pants were around her poor throbbing dick.

“What’s up?” Leah quizzed, leaning to open the window wide.

“Your jizz on her back isn’t dry. I don’t want to get it on the seats in the car.” Hanamaru sighed, trying to stand Ruby up without touching her back. Leah came to lend her a hand. Between them, they lifted the deadweight.

“I left a jacket on the hooks in the hall. Just use that.”

The scent of their threeway mating overwhelmed the tiny bathroom, even when Maru had forced the tiny window open. With Ruby waiting in the car, and her panties growing uncomfortably cold and wet, Hanamaru figured it was time to retreat. After a quick glance at Leah, the dark patch on her jeans where her precum was soaking through was notably bigger. In a silent apology to Honoka, Kotori and especially Umi, Maru sprayed the remainder of her deodorant across the bathroom. It wouldn’t kill their scent completely, but it would mask it and reduce Leah's potent alpha sex musk. 

The journey to Leah's apartment was uncomfortable. With Leah's musk overwhelming the car, Maru rolled the windows all the way down. She was at first worried about Ruby being cold, but once Leah reminded her that Ruby was in heat, Maru doubted her mate would even feel a thing. 

Leah was riding shotgun, for neither Maru nor Leah herself trusted Leah to not fuck Ruby if she happened to wake up on the journey. Leah was still noticeably hard and had begged to return to the Aqours home with the two omegas, but Maru had refused.

“Everyone else will smell you.”

“What about in the pool house? It would be better-“

“Leah, I said no, zura. I’m dropping you at home.”

While there was no doubt some of the pack members had figured out the little sexual relationship between the three, it definitely wasn’t common knowledge. The knowledge was limited to Yoshiko, whom had discussed it with Ruby briefly; Ai, who had encountered Ruby and Maru after a session with Leah and while the fair omega didn’t say anything, the surprise on her face gave away that she recognised the scent and thus the activities that had happened; and finally Mari, who just happened to know everything.

Hanamaru definitely didn’t want the other members finding out. Dia especially. With a glance in her mirror, she caught sight of Ruby, snoring gently in the backseats. There was no question that Dia would have something unsavoury to say if she were to find out about their bedroom adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I think it sucks but any feedback would be much appreciated pls
> 
> Epilogue: Dia takes Sarah back to the apartment and the whole place stinks of Leah rutting. rip all three of them.


End file.
